Painters usually have a step ladder at hand and, when painting at intermediate levels, prefer to avoid stooping by placing the basket on some raised platform. The shelf that is often carried on a step ladder is usually too high when the painter is standing at ground or floor level and in any event painting contractors often remove such shelves to eliminate any temptation the painter may have to use them as a platform to stand on. As an alternative then, painters often place their paint can on the steps of the ladder from which they may be easily dislodged. Others have devised platforms which may be mounted on the steps but such usually require threading or unthreading bolts, clamps or the like and, often, workman do not like to be bothered with such.